La concubina del Inuyoukai
by Moon Skin
Summary: Ya no podría ser la misma de antes, humanos y demonios eran totalmente diferentes entre sí… Recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior le dolía, puesto que había pasado de ser una princesa a una concubina, y no la de cualquiera sino la concubina del youkai más poderoso del oeste y probablemente de todo Japón, casi estaba segura que moriría la primera noche.
1. Chapter 1

"**La concubina del Inuyoukai"**

Era la elegida para ser llevada ante aquel mounstro colosal, ella debía calmar su furia, era su deber.

Ataviada de un preciosísimo kimono digno de la familia imperial, Kagome Higurashi, segunda hija del emperador Endo Higurashi gobernador de las tierras del país del sol naciente iba camino al punto de encuentro donde sería entregada al heredero del recién fallecido Inuyoukai el Gran comandante Perro como símbolo de paz entre humanos y demonios. Su semblante permanecía sereno su mirada siempre al frente sus ojos chocolate sin embargo guardaban un mar de lagrimas dentro suyos, su alma lloraba sin cesar, había sido alejada cruelmente de su madre, de su hermano, y de todo aquello que le era conocido, ¿cómo se suponía que debía comportarse y actuar ahora?

Ya no podría ser la misma de antes, humanos y demonios eran totalmente diferentes entre sí… sin poder evitarlo repasaba los hechos nuevamente, todo era paz y tranquilidad en las tierras de su padre un hombre noble y de buen corazón justo y honorable, hasta que un grupo de humanos decididos y muy bien planificados atacaron al magnífico Comandante Perro mientras se encontraba en plena lucha con otro demonio, el conjuro de una sacerdotisa le asesino y fue entonces cuando la ira del clan de los Inuyoukai del oeste se desato asesinando a sangre fría cuanta aldea se cruzó a su paso hasta llegar al palacio del emperador…

Un gigantesco mononoke con la forma de un perro blanco detuvo su rápido y furioso andar en frente de la entrada del majestoso lugar y una brillante luz lo envolvió.

-Como líder de los humanos esta traición deberá ser pagada con tu cabeza- siseo destilando veneno en su voz que denotaba aunque tranquilidad furia en ella, aquel ser de cabellos plateados y orbes doradas y una luna creciente púrpura en su frente.

-Lo entiendo- pronunció el gobernante, puesto que lo que había dicho era toda la verdad, su deber era preservar la paz entre ambas especies y había fallado, ahora debía hacer su último acto de protección hacia su familia y sus tierras, debía morir para que el tratado de paz continuase – Higurashi Souta mi heredero mayor, será quien tome mi lugar como emperador.

-De acuerdo, una cosa más- pronunció con su imperturbable rostro, el humano de edad lo miró serio y también tranquilo – los traidores ya fueron aniquilados, hazle saber a tu gente esto la mañana de la ejecución, no más ofensas serán perdonadas, si alguna otra traición se da entonces la raza humana será exterminada.

-Así lo haré.- pronunció sin temor a morir ni a sufrir.

Sin embargo no eran consientes que una joven humana espiaba la conversación, miles de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, no terminaba de asimilar como su padre podía ser tan bondadoso y honorable, sin duda el mejor hombre de su mundo, no pudo contenerse más y al mirar como el demonio estaba por marcharse entro en la habitación intempestivamente logrando estupefacción en su anciano padre y ganándose la mirada del demonio que ya había dado la espalda al humano.

-¡Kagome!- llamó el emperador a su hija que yacía echada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no lo haga!- imploraba tratando de detener su humillante llanto.

-¡Kagome, sal de aquí!- volvió a gritar nuevamente su padre.

-Ordénale que salga Endo- siseo despectivamente el inuyoukai.

-¡No lo haré! El es un buen hombre el más justo y honorable de todos, y todo mundo sabe que el comandante Perro también lo era, se que él no permitiría la muerte de mi padre!- reclamaba llorando levantando su rostro hacia el peliplateado.

Fue entonces cuando se giro para poder quedar de frente a ella, y con la voz cargada de un rencor profundo y doloroso le contesto.- Por los descuidos y el mal manejo de su gente, tu padre es responsable de la muerte del mío, es su responsabilidad pagar muerte con muerte.

Kagome simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba él era el hijo del Comandante- ¡Por favor usted debe comprender mi dolor! ¡Haré cualquier cosa, moriré por él en su lugar!-.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa que le ocasionaron los ruegos de aquella jovencilla.- ¿Realmente estas dispuesta a ser ejecutada por tu padre en su lugar?, No será una muerte cualquiera, por los años de servicio fiel de tu padre previos a este suceso se le concederá el derecho a cometer seppuku y un ayudante le degollara momentos después – los ojos de Kagome no podían estar más abiertos, jamás había presenciado un acto igual si se hubiese visto en tal situación no sabría si pudiese hacerlo, pero esta vez no tuvo que pensárselo, le basto con bajar la cabeza y voltear el rostro hacia su padre levantándolo una vez más, y dedicándole la más dulce de sus sonrisas con lagrimas dejando de caer se lo dijo.

-Sin dudarlo ni un segundo tomaría su lugar- su padre no dejaba de mirarla estupefacto y conmocionado.

-Entonces así será- Kagome agradeció haciéndole la más profunda de las reverencias, aprovechando para soltar sus lagrimas nuevamente puesto que mañana moriría.

-Tú hija me será entregada, prepárala -dijo en un tono de orden- mañana deberás llevarla al punto de reunión del tratado, no le lleves nada no será necesario, tendrá lo necesario en el oeste como mi concubina.

-¡Señor!- exclamó asustado Endo Higurashi

-¡No me contradigas, sino quieres que muera!- siseo ya dándole la espalda y abandonando el lugar.

-¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho hija?- decía el hombre tomando a su hija de la espalda.

-Proteger lo que amo padre…- decía sollozando sin volver la cara a su padre.

Recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior le dolía, puesto que había pasado de ser una princesa a una concubina, y no la de cualquiera sino la concubina del youkai más poderoso del oeste y probablemente de todo Japón, casi estaba segura que moriría la primera noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de la sensei Rumiko Takashi, la historia en cambio es de mi pertenencia.

"**La concubina del Inuyoukai"**

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos pero pronto fue sacada de ellos cuando su vehículo finalmente se detuvo, la escolta real que la resguardaba no hizo sonido alguno para avisarle que ya habían llegado a su destino, sin embargo pronto estuvo segura que habían terminado su recorrido cuando escucho como el suelo temblaba levemente y ráfagas de viento golpearon a la carroza fuertemente, eso solo significaba una cosa, el youkai había llegado por ella. Un fuerte rugido se hizo presente y los guardias después de hacer una reverencia comenzaron a andar camino de vuelta a la ciudad imperial, sin siquiera voltear a verla o decir alguna palabra de despedida puesto que ahora ella era de su propiedad, el gran mononoke dio un paso al frente y gruño , la joven de largos cabellos azabache tembló supuso que esa era la señal para que dejara la carroza y saliera a su encuentro, sin embargo tenía miedo puesto que ella solamente lo había conocido en su forma humanoide y no en el estado que se encontraba, con la mirada y cabeza dirigidas hacia el suelo y las manos juntas frente a su regazo salió e hizo una reverencia se disponía a ponerse de pie pero un fuerte rugido y un golpe con su enorme garra derecha contra el claro la hizo volverse a echar al suelo.

-¿Qué hice mal, mi señor?- preguntó con voz temblorosa y sin levantar el rostro.

El mononoke acerco su enorme hocico a la jovencilla y gruño de nuevo haciéndola levantar el rostro, comprendiendo entonces que eso era lo que quería que hiciera aquel intimidante ser.

Jamás en su vida había visto demonios de ninguna clase, la noche anterior era la primera vez que veía uno en persona y definitivamente la imagen de aquel gigantesco demonio que parecía tan blanco como la nieve era sorprendente e intimidante, sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí brillante como la sangre y con solo verlos por un par de segundos fue suficiente para agachar la cabeza de nuevo.

El demonio comenzó su andar lento, pero majestuoso, Kagome no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, no tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo paso hasta que llegaron a una zona boscosa ante lo cual el magnífico mononoke se vio cubierto por una brillante luz que fue descendiendo de tamaño hasta desaparecer completamente, no pudo evitar husmear un poco alzando levemente la mirada y entonces la cabellera plateada que caía libremente sobre su espalda hasta casi tocar el suelo le advirtió que aquel inuyoukai había vuelto a su forma humanoide.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada escondida de una montaña y al cruzarlo pudo contemplar el fantástico castillo de piedra del cual un buen número de soldados salieron para recibir a su señor, algunos tenían caras verdes otras moradas, algunos parecían tener el aspecto de seres humanos a no ser por sus extravagantes tonos de piel y otros parecían criaturas realmente grotescas el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente era que no importaba lo que sucediera, había salvado a su padre.

La alta figura que seguía detuvo su imponente andar frente a la entrada de una habitación algo oscura.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo requiera de tus servicios- pronunció con ronca voz

-Sí mi señor- fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Una vez retirado el demonio ella se aventuró a revisar el sombrío lugar, no tenía ni una sola ventana, no había nada más que una cama y un somier como muebles y un no muy lujoso baúl en el cual solo había prendas y algunos cepillos pero nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

El inuyoukai se encontraba contemplando una enorme pintura en el centro de aquel luminoso cuarto en el cual se retrataba al que había sido su antecesor y padre.

-Amo Sesshomaru- llamo respetuosamente un demonio de cabellos castaños.

-Dime Royoukan – contesto como quien no tuviese interés alguno en nada perdido en el retrato que tenía frente suyo.

- Señor la misión para derrotar al sucesor del clan Hyouga ha sido todo un éxito, como usted ordeno su cabeza ya hace en el salón del ala sur.

-Bien, retírate- ordenó el peliplata.

-Pareces muy interesado en tu padre Sesshomaru, acaso estas buscando algo?- pregunto una cansada y rasposa voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí anciano Tottosai?- pegunto mirándole de reojo y con cierto tinte de interés en su voz

-Me eh enterado de que has llegado al castillo con una mujer humana- pronuncio con mucho interés.

-¿Quién..?- más no termino de hacer su pregunta puesto que el anciano le interrumpió.

-No ha sido necesario que nadie me lo diga, por más que la cubrieras con tu aroma es imposible esconder que traes a una humana contigo, en fin dime ¿llevaste a cabo la venganza en nombre de tu padre?- más no permitió que el ojidorado contestará- Absurda debo decir…

-Nadie fue ejecutado-.

-¿Eh? Entonces les perdonaste la vida?- el asombro en la voz de aquel milenario demonio no pudo ser ocultado.

-Esa mujer que traje conmigo, es la hija del emperador humano, ella me fue dada en lugar de la vida de su padre.

-¿Y dime Sesshomaru, planeas matarla?-.

-Sí- fue su única respuesta.

-Está bien-. Simplemente asintió y decidió dejar el lugar.

-Tottosai …- el aludido se giro para volver a quedar de frente al lord- nadie puede acercarse a la mujer, ni sirvientes ni soldados, ni siquiera tú- siseo con cierto rencor en la voz.

-Si la vas a matar no creo que ese sea un proble..- y en segundos el youkai era sostenido por la garganta y alzado del suelo.

-No me desobedezcas- casi grito dejándole caer y saliendo del lugar.

El inuyoukai salió apresurado hacia la habitación de aquella mujer que apenas había dejado ahí hacia unos momentos, y de un solo golpe abrió la puerta estruendosamente, la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo se estremeció e hizo una reverencia inmediatamente, pero el demonio la sujeto por el cuello despegándola del suelo y mientras la mirada de él era fría y serena la de ella era una llena de temor y lagrimas.

-_¿Qué me has hecho humana?-_pensó para sí mismo, acto seguido la arrojo al suelo sin cuidado alguno.

Kagome por su parte no podía dejar de pensar que su hora había llegado más sin embargo de pronto se encontró nuevamente encerrada y sola en aquel lúgubre lugar.

No entendía que era lo que había pasado con él, el era un poderoso Inuyoukai que no tenía piedad ni compasión por nadie, pero contrario a ello había perdonado la vida de aquel emperador y la osadía de aquella mujer, dando un sorbo a la copa de líquido rojo que sujetaba entro en aquella habitación que hacía tiempo para todos estaba prohibido entrar, pero más que nada olvidada por los ocupantes del castillo, puesto que estaba ubicada en la parte más remota del inmenso lugar, miró por la ventana que daba vista al río y a unos preciosos árboles de flores de cerezo; entonces su mente empezó a divagar en recuerdos lejanos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La estampa que se desarrollaba ante los ojos de un inuyoukai más joven pero de igual mirada fría y serena era la de una pareja poco usual: Un imponente mononoke blanco en forma de un gigantesco perro blanco descendía de los cielos y adoptaba una forma más … "humanoide" peliplateado al igual que él y con orbes doradas también, su padre el poderoso Inu-no Taisho sonreía con… ¿ternura?, no lo sabía de lo único que era consciente es que aquella debilidad solo era mostrada cuando se encontraba con aquella mujer de cabellos negros y nívea piel además de preciosos ojos marrones que abría sus brazos para ser estrechada contra el pecho del inuyoukai, y así era como pasaba su padre las tardes al regresar de alguna batalla, siempre iba directamente con aquella humana y no aparecía frente a su gente o a él hasta el amanecer siguiente.

Pero una mañana en que el lord del Oeste regresó nuevamente con aquella mujer, algo llamó la atención de aquel espectador silencioso que se escondía en las penumbras de aquella habitación , su padre se alejo repentinamente de la mujer y le dio la espalda, la mujer cayó al suelo y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba su vientre alzó su rostro y pudo ver entonces que estaba bañado en lagrimas por último la vio asentir y reverenciar a su padre, el cual se marcho sin mirarla de nuevo.

Su padre volvió al castillo y mataba y degollaba sirvientes, en los entrenamientos soldados caían sin dificultad aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una masacre interna sin sentido, pero él lo sabía todo se debía a aquella mujer. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a aquel jardín en el cual tantas tardes había pasado con su padre y pudo obtener un poco del rastro de su aroma, olfateo y entonces la encontró en las habitaciones donde él solía esconderse para observarlos, lo que no esperaba es lo que su olfato le delato antes de entrar al lugar en el que ella se encontraba, ahora lo entendía todo… y mientras el viento mecía su cabellera plateada el miraba como aquella mujer humana lucía su vientre abultado mientras se dedicaba a dibujar en algunos lienzos.

Meses después la observo partir en una carreta en medio del anochecer escoltada por su padre lejos hacia el occidente y nunca más supo de ella, de eso harían ya cien años…

-Izayoi…- pronunció de manera casi inaudible que al viento le fue muy fácil llevarse su susurro.

**Agradecimientos a todas las lectoras que me dejaron su review:**

**bbkid**

**Lady Indomitus**

**sessxrinILOVE**

**johannaeli_chavez (quite el punto porque sino, no aparece tu nombre)**

**icecream kuraki**

**Marlene Vazquez**

**Maya Taisho**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**Sele de la Luna**

**De corazón gracias, espero llenar sus expectativas y que disfruten la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen sino a la sensei Rumiko Takashi, la historia en cambio es mi creación.

**La concubina del Inuyoukai**

-Los inuyoukai tienen gustos de lo más extraños ¿eh?- preguntó al viento, aquel anciano demonio llamado Tottosai que observaba como su joven amo regresaba de una dura batalla y se dirigía directamente a la habitación de la mujer humana – pero recuerda no te puedes apegar a ella, humanos y youkais no pueden estar juntos… o la muerte los alcanzará-dijo con voz cansada como rememorando alguna memoria lejana.

Mientras tanto en la callada habitación la que fuese alguna vez princesa de todo Japón yacía resignada en el suelo al borde de lo que ahora era su humilde cama, jamás le habían importado los lujos y las comodidades pero ahora que vivía en esas nuevas condiciones realmente estaba agradecida con la vida que había llevado.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente después de casi dos semanas aislada y sin más alimento que el cuenco de agua y unos cuantos frutos que aparecían antes de que ella despertara, al igual que el agua perfumada en la tina que se encontraba en un pequeño anexo donde podía asearse. Llevaba puesto un simple pero precioso kimono azul oscuro con motivos rosas atado con un obi rojo, su largo cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta baja, y su cara permanecía limpia sin maquillaje, pero algo sonrosada puesto que sabía bien que su ahora amo vendría a por ella en algún momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshomaru seguía sin entender que hacía allí, había pensado dejar a la mujer morir de hambre pero aparentemente no había sucedido y al contrario de ello se encontraba limpia y en buenas condiciones, continúo mirándola como si de algún rompecabezas se tratara, procedió entonces a sentarse en el somier y le indicó con una mano que se postrase delante de él.

-Desvístete mujer- ordenó con su ronca voz.

Kagome respiro hondo y se desanudo el obi con lentitud y algo de nerviosismo, sin embargo trato de parecer lo más serena posible puesto que no quería enfadarle, esta sería su primera vez. Comenzó a bajar su kimono hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, y se detuvo ahí dubitativa.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto con lo que a la azabache le pareció algo de sorna.

Pensando que no había respuestas correctas dejo caer su ropaje al suelo que al encontrarse sentada sobre sus rodillas solamente expuso su piel de sus caderas hacia arriba, mantuvo su cara agachada y ardiente, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada y humillada, pero no permitiría que más lagrimas brotasen a pesar del escozor que ya comenzaba hacerse presente en sus chocolates ojos.

El demonio contemplaba el delicioso paisaje que la mujer le ofrecía, su cuerpo parecía ser perfecto, la curva de su cintura parecía perfecta y la amplitud de sus caderas le urgían a sentarla en su regazo a horcajadas, para poder sostenerla de ellas, pero lo que le fascinaba era el nacimiento de su cuello, sentía una bestial urgencia en morderle, al igual que los pezones de sus senos que parecían ser perfectos en tamaño y blancura.

Se acerco hacia ella de manera lenta, tocarla sería romper todo un paradigma entre razas, pero a la vez ¡era tan tentador hacerlo!, descubrir que era lo que aquella mujer de nombre Izayoi había tenido para cautivar la atención de su padre uno de los más despiadados Inuyoukai de todo territorio japonés, porque de algo estaba seguro, la princesa humana sería su camino a la perdición. Pasó sus garras por su cabello color ébano y le deshizo el atado de listón blanco que sujetaba su cabello liberándolo, tomo un mechón y lo acerco a su nariz y sonrió… sonrió sardónicamente **él** era diferente a su padre, **él** era el demonio más sanguinario y mortal que jamás se había conocido, y **Él **no se dejaría arrastrar por criaturas tan insignificantes como lo eran los humanos, él solamente buscaría saciarse, y dejaría salir su bestia interior; si la mujer no lo soportaba ese no era su problema.

-Desvísteme- le ordenó siseando cerca de su oído, lo cual notó la hizo temblar.

Kagome alzo sus manos temerosas, no quería alzar la vista más allá de lo necesario así que se concentro en desatar el obi amarillo que estaba alrededor de su armadura llenos de sangre, ¡habría asesinado a alguien antes de encontrarse con ella? pensó más sin embargo alejo rápidamente aquellos pensamientos y decidió no mostrarse débil e indefensa, le retiró la pesada armadura con algo de dificultad y entonces cuando llego la hora de retirar la blanca tela que cubría su pecho retiró primero retiró con delicadeza los mechones plateados que caían sobre el mismo, pudo sentir la suavidad de sus largos cabello y en cierto modo se tranquilizo y sonrió un poco, el inuyoukai de inmediato notó esto y alzo la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando la azabache se dio cuenta de lo llamativo que era aquel ser, sus preciosos orbes dorados parecían fríos pero profundos, su rostro era perfecto no se parecía ni al del ser humano más hermoso que hubiese visto, tenía un porte intimidante, pero en esos momentos en que la retaba a mirarlo a los ojos no se sentía intimidada sino… ¿atraída?, no lo sabía, sólo sabía que esos ojos la estaban llamando, más no entendía que era lo que querían decirle sin darse cuenta comenzó a alzar su mano derecha hacia el rostro del youkai que la seguía mirando profundamente, pero justo antes de poder tocarlo un poco el tomo su mano fuertemente el cual ocasiono que ella gimiera de dolor.

-Suficiente- acto seguido la tomó de las muñecas y la lanzó sobre la cama, ella estaba realmente agitada con sus mejillas sonrosadas y gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente, pero por más que Sesshomaru olfateaba el aire apenas y encontraba una pizca de temor en aquella mujer, en ella predominaba la excitación y la confusión.

Deseaba morderla con todas sus fuerzas, el olor que la bien formada joven despedía, no hacía más que despertar los instintos de su verdadera bestia.

Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos y el rostro de serenidad del demonio desaparecía para dar paso a unas endurecidas facciones que mostraron sus crecidos colmillos y sin previo aviso le rasgó la parte inferior del kimono apartando sus piernas y posicionándose entre ellas para sin ninguna delicadeza enterrarse en ella, la cual al sentir como su húmedo y enorme miembro atravesó de golpe su intimidad no pudo hacer nada más que gritar de dolor y soltar las sabanas para sujetar los hombros de un extasiado Sesshomaru al cual pareció encantarle tal acción, soltando un gutural sonido al momento de dar fuertes estocadas a la pobre humana que no podía dar paso al placer por que el fuerte dolor no cesaba ¡dios era demasiado estrecha para él!, se sostenía de la pared con una de sus garras mientras que con la otra sujetaba fuertemente el cuerpo de la joven humana que yacía debajo suyo gimiendo y jadeando de manera dolorosa, el peliplata no podía contenerse más aquella mujer era deliciosamente perfecta, ¡su bestia interior clamaba por más! continuaba penetrándola más y más rápido, sudaba y gruñía porque su cuerpo ardía por alcanzar aquella gloriosa liberación, tomo una de sus piernas y la alzo pegándola a su pecho para saborear la planta de su pie sin dejar el vaivén de sus caderas, y finalmente alcanzó el anhelado clímax soltando un estremecedor rugido sujeto fuertemente a la azabache de sus caderas y derramó su simiente en ella.

Kagome gritó al sentir a su cuerpo traicionarla en el último momento al disfrutar una caliente invasión dentro suyo, abrió los ojos los cuáles habían permanecido cerrados durante casi todo el acto y la visión del vigoroso inuyoukai montado sobre de ella agitado y bestial con aquellos rojos orbes oscuros le causo pánico, aún dentro de ella se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la chica grito de dolor al sentir las garras de él clavarse en su espalda, Sesshomaru gruño en su oído molesto, ella se calmó un poco y entonces le lamió la mejilla y aspiró su aroma para luego soltarla, sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados y aquella expresión fría y serena había vuelto a su rostro.

-Cuál… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó una agotada belleza de ojos chocolate con tono de ruego en su voz.

-Sesshomaru- le indicó mirándole desinteresadamente.

Al escuchar la respuesta Kagome cedió finalmente al cansancio y perdió la conciencia, mientras el albino observaba en aquel lecho una mancha roja, la prueba de que aquella humana no había sido tocada nunca antes.

**Agradezco nuevamente a las chicas que me dejaron su review y sus opiniones: **

**Marlene Vazquez**

**Bbkid**

**Lady Indomitus**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**Sele de la Luna**

**MisatoNara**

**MAYA TAISHO**

**Mikori**

**Me da mucho gusto que esta historia les guste, a ustedes, a quienes agregan a favoritos y follow, a los lectores silenciosos ¡Gracias totales!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen sino a la sensei Rumiko Takashi, la historia en cambio es mi creación.

**La concubina del Inuyoukai**

Estaba oscuro, entreabría sus chocolates ojos pesadamente y el cuarto se encontraba en penumbras, la vela que alumbraba débilmente la habitación casi se extinguía, Kagome quiso moverse pero un intenso dolor en su vientre bajo la detuvo, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, adolorido, pero nada se sentía tan mal como su cabeza, mataría por un té de hierbas de los que solía prepararse por las noches cuando se escabullía en la cocina por un bocadillo.

-Je,je-rió débilmente al recordar sus viejas travesuras- ¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso ahora?-Sonrió débilmente pero pronto sus labios se deformaron en una mueca de dolor y llanto, que no se detuvo por más que se cubría la boca con las manos. Trato de hacerse un ovillo pero sintió y recordó entonces que no se había aseado todavía y las ganas de vomitar aparecieron pronto, lenta y cuidadosamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su pequeño anexo donde aún estaba la tina de aquella mañana con el agua fría, su estomago devolvió lo poco que había consumido y con cansancio se metió en el agua helada, restregó el trapo contra su piel una y otra vez hasta que ya no lo soportó, no podía más consigo misma sumergió la cabeza y el cuerpo entero en el agua y se dejó ir, estaba tan cansada… esto debía ser suficiente para poder salvar a su familia, a su raza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pobre muchacha, espero por el bien de todos que aún respires- hablaba en soliloquio un viejo demonio cargando en brazos el cuerpo de una joven desnuda.

La puerta de la habitación cayó y el aura negativa que entró cubrió el lugar, el más anciano de los demonios se quedó inmóvil esperando a que el furioso peliplateado dijera la primera palabra.

-Te dije que estaba prohibido que entraras aquí- habló con voz venenosa.

-La chica estaba tratando de ahogarse ó quizás la habrás dejado…- no terminó de hablar cuando ya estaba esquivando un ataque de parte de las garras venenosas del ojidorado –Venga ya joven amo, primero deje que ponga a la chica en la cama, su contrincante se detuvo y dejo que el otro terminase la acción.

Kagome comenzó a escuchar sonidos lejanos, que parecían voces… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no había muerto? Fueron las interrogantes que se cruzaron por su mente.

Tottosai coloco a la jovencita en la cama a la cual ya había retirado las sábanas sucias dejándolas en un rincón, la cubrió con una cálida colcha y le miró con compasión, se dirigió a donde la vela que alumbraba el lugar estaba a punto de consumirse y encendió dos más nuevas sin interrumpir su labor y dándole la espalda al peliplata se dirigió a él.

-Escúchame Sesshomaru, me doy la libertad de decirte esto a coste mi propia vida, pero me siento desdichado por esta pobre humana- en el momento en que la mencionó el ambarino posó su mirada solo de reojo en la chica.- Esta joven no se encuentra bien, este lúgubre lugar acabará pronto con ella, no sé cuáles sean tus propósitos para con ella aunque la servidumbre y los habitantes de castillo y yo pensábamos que la ejecutarías pronto, todo el mundo nota aún su presencia…

-Mphh- dejó salir un bufido sarcástico – ¿desde cuándo se sienten interesados por cómo aniquilo a mis víctimas?

-Desde siempre y tú tienes la culpa de ello- el peliplata enarco una ceja en señal de disgusto- Eres el demonio más sanguinario y letal de todo Japón, tus masacres y victorias son conocidas por todas partes, más sin embargo eso no es lo que me interesa, quiero revelarte algo.- dijo por fin volteando a verle de frente.

El joven inuyoukai se mostró estoico como siempre más sin embargo el anciano sabía identificar cuando en su mirar se encontraba un atisbo de interés, y en ese momento supo que estaría haciendo bien al darle aquella información.

-En la parte más alejada del castillo, para ser exactos en el ala oeste existe un anexado, no es parte del castillo en sí y tiene tanto tiempo abandonado que nadie lo recuerda en verdad- el inuyoukai se sorprendió, puesto que pensaba que era el único que sabía de la existencia de ese lugar-Ese lugar era utilizado por tu padre, solamente yo recuerdo su existencia porque yo me encargaba de… cuidar de ello, tu padre tenía muchos secretos Sesshomaru muchos de ellos muy importantes en verdad, tanto que me pidió que encontrase un sello especial para que nada pudiese encontrar el lugar o lo que hubiese allí, hace mucho lo retiré pero puedo volver a colocarlo – termino de hablar mirándole fijamente.

Sesshomaru ahora entendía cómo durante un largo tiempo después de ver a aquella escena de la mujer dibujando en lienzos y pergaminos ya no pudo acercarse al lugar ni tampoco encontrar la esencia de la humana, hasta el día en que la vio partir.

-Llévala contigo y haz lo quieras, pero asegúrate de colocar ese sello Tottosai- a lo cual el otro solamente asintió y salió de la habitación colocando de nuevo la puerta en su lugar.

El peliplata observo por unos momentos hacia la puerta y segundos después se acercó a la mujer que parecía intentar dormir, su rostro denotaba cansancio y miró en el rincón las sábanas que había retirado el viejo youkai y a su mente vinieron las últimas palabras que la princesa le dirigió antes de perder la conciencia…

"_Cuál… ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_

Una pizca de un sentimiento desconocido lo atacó y su inalterable semblante se contrajo un poco, mirando con confusión a la mujer que estaba frente suyo, había aceptado la carga y culpa de su padre, ¿cómo podía tener tanto valor? ¿O acaso sería estupidez?, los humanos eran criaturas inferiores a ellos sin embargo habían despertado la curiosidad de su padre así como su favor ¿pero porqué?, esa humana de nombre Higurashi debía ser eliminada, pero primero… la observaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome despertó y abrió sus ojos a causa de una brillante luz, se removió entre las sábanas con dificultad aún lastimada, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente, su mirada se paseo lentamente por toda la habitación, la cama tenía sedas preciosas por colchas además de un dosel como tuviese en su antigua habitación, las paredes tenían un tapiz precioso color marfil con el dibujo de unas mariposas rojas volando hacia una preciosa luna de cuarto creciente color púrpura, aquella imagen le recordó instantáneamente a los ojos dorados del Inuyoukai que poseían sobre de ellos una luna igual y sintió una opresión en su pecho, sintió ganas de llorar pero antes de que las lagrimas cayeran las limpio con el dorso de su mano y se pidió a si misma sonreír, ella estaba haciendo esto por su familia y si Kamisama no le había permitido morir aquella noche aceptaría su destino, pronto una revelación vino a su cabeza ¿quién la había traído a tan acogedor lugar?.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió lentamente a la ventana, deseaba tanto ver la luz del sol, el cielo, las nubes ¡sentir el aire!, había pasado unas semanas encerrada en aquél oscuro lugar, que no le importo el dolor que ya iba cediendo pero que aún no terminaba de desaparecer cuando por fin se pudo sujetar del marco de la ventana se sintió maravillada, la vista era preciosa un hermoso jardín con pasto divinamente verde, un pequeño riachuelo y unas cuantas florecillas crecían a su orilla, aunque todo estaba rodeado por una gran muralla, elevo su vista al cielo y se sintió feliz, ¡ya no lloraría! disfrutaría de las pequeñas cosas que le aguardarán en su vida.

-Esta atrancada- se dijo a si misma al tratar de abrir la ventana, se dejo caer en el suelo cubriéndose con la sábana notando su desnudez – ¡Pero qué vergüenza!- se sonrojo por completo.

-¿Muchacha porque no te has vestido?- pregunto sacándola de su trance el anciano Tottosai con una tinaja enorme llena de agua caliente y dirigiéndose al baño.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto tímidamente,

-Pues soy quien te ha traído el agua de la tina todos los días- le dijo desde el baño de aseo mientras descargaba el agua en la tina.

-Supongo que a usted le debo las gracias también por mis alimentos.

-Así es niña pero no tienes nada que agradecer, porque no te das un baño en el ropero grande encontrarás ropas que ponerte y mientras te aseas te traeré algo de comida y un brebaje para ayudarte con el dolor.-le dijo ya saliendo del anexo y encarándola en la habitación pero la joven humana tenía la mirada en el suelo clavada debido a la referencia hacia su "dolor"- Escucha niña no sé cual sea tu destino de ahora en adelante pero debes vivir, si algo eh aprendido de los humanos es esa asombrosa capacidad de seguir adelante no importando las circunstancias, y me parece que tú eres muy especial.

-¿Qué soy especial?-susurro casi sin darse cuenta.

.Me retiro niña- sonrió para sí al ver que había logrado cambiar el semblante de la chica.

-¿Disculpe, podría abrir la ventana?, es que lo eh intentado pero esta atrancada y no puedo hacerlo sola-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien lo haré cuando regrese con tu comida.

-¡Gracias!-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

E baño y el brebaje de verdad le habían sentado muy bien y ahora podía apoyarse en el marco de la ventana y dejar que la brisa le diera de lleno en el rostro _"Aún había muchas cosas por las cuáles vivir"_ se recordó mentalmente, mientras tanto desde lo alto de las ramas de un ciruelo con un espeso follaje la joven mujer azabache era observada con intensidad por un apuesto demonio que se sentía atraído por la visión de aquella hermosa pero inferior mujer.

_-Simplemente es una insignificante humana… no posee ninguna cualidad ni virtud, entonces ¿qué es lo que…?-pensó para sí._

El aire lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de viento y algunas de las hojas del árbol en el cual estaba escondido volaron al rostro de su presa y le rozaron la mejilla haciéndole sonreír, y de nuevo aquel extraño sentimiento volvió a surgir, más segundos después desapareció de su vista adentrándose en la habitación, dejándolo nuevamente ¿confundido?

La chica azabache estaba sentada junto la pequeña mesita en la cual se encontraba comiendo algunos frutos, y para su sorpresa su nuevo amo entró por la ventana a la habitación, al cual le hizo una profunda reverencia,

-Buen día mi señor- le saludo con algo de timidez al no saber qué hacer.

Sesshomaru simplemente se sentó a su lado y le ordeno con una seña que le sirviese del vino que ella tenía en su mesita,

-Ayer me preguntaste mi nombre, ¿Por qué?-dijo rompiendo sorpresivamente el silencio.

-Bu…bu…bueno, es que yo, yo…-tartamudeo tratando de formar una oración pero la pena y su presencia la intimidaban.

-Me molesta tu balbuceo, cállate-dijo cortantemente sin mirarla.

-Era mi primera vez-. Respondió esta vez con decisión y vergüenza no mirándolo directamente, pero él a ella sí.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó con algo de interés, pero sin demostrarlo.

-Para nosotros los humanos, en especial para las mujeres es algo muy importante en nuestras vidas la realización de tal acto, se supone que debe suceder con tu esposo únicamente y si tienes suerte tu ser amado, pero en mi caso yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre- termino de explicarle desapareciendo la sonrisa que había esbozado al rememorar la charla que su madre le había dado cuando paso de ser una niña a una señorita.

-Ustedes los humanos le dan demasiada importancia a estupideces como esa, por eso son inferiores-.

Kagome se puso de pie y se sentó frente a la ventana admirando el paisaje.

-Puede que seamos inferiores y puede que jamás entienda mi señor Sesshomaru lo importante que son los sentimientos para nosotros, pero esa es precisamente nuestra mayor virtud al igual que nuestra más grande debilidad.

Y entonces las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza de manera nítida:

"Las emociones humanas son su mayor cualidad así como su más grande defecto, nunca lo olvides Sesshomaru"

-Mujer, sube a la cama y desvístete.

Y así Sesshomaru hizo una vez más a aquella princesa humana suya, sin poder apagar aquella inquietud que se apoderaba de aquel corazón que creía no poseer hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Al terminar, aún reposando su pesado cuerpo sobre el de ella y mordisqueando su lóbulo derecho le preguntó en forma de siseo mientras ella aún se recuperaba del esfuerzo final –Mujer, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Kagome…mi nombre es Kagome-le respondió jadeante y agitada.

Gruño una vez más y se dispuso a hacer de nuevo suyo el cuerpo de aquella mujer que ahora compartía el destino de su nombre; Kagome sería su ave enjaulada.

**Chicas nuevamente agradezco sus reviews me da un alegría ver que gente nueva se une a la lectura del fic, a razón de ello respondo a sus reviews espero no les moleste.**

**Sele de la Luna: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo amiga! Me alegro que te guste como estoy manejando la personalidad de Sesshomaru, es muy difícil trabajar con este personaje más sin embargo no imposible, de poco a poco cómo la pequeña Rin hizo Kagome cambiará su corazón, y si debió doler.**

**Sasunaka doki:¡No sabes la felicidad que me da leer tu review, eres una lectora muy querida para mi, por el apoyo que le brindas a mis historias! Sí fue algo cruel pero necesario recordemos que en un inicio Sesshomaru era así antes de conocer a Rin, además de que este era el fin de Kagome ser una concubina para saciar a su amo. No se qué sucedería anteriormente pero mientras puedas leerlo no te preocupes!**

**Lady Indomitus: Tal vez cruel pero como ya dije necesario, es parte de la historia y de la personalidad de Sesshomaru sin embargo no te preocupes esto con el tiempo irá mejorando, ¡Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, tus reviews me dejan muy feliz en especial el primero donde mencionaste mi ortografía x3 ! En honor a ti y a tu apoyo actualizo hoy mitad de semana y el domingo se vendrá el capítulo 5 espero sean ambos de tu agrado.**

**Claro de luna: Yo también sufrí haciendo sufrir a Kagome de verdad :( y aún falta más pero ya verás el Sesshome triunfará jejeje me esforcé en este capítulo por hacerlo un poco más largo sin embargo prometo esforzarme más, gracias por tu opinión ¡por favor no dejes de apoyarme!**

**Marlene Vazquez: ¡Chica gracias por leerme! Sí su lado youkai salió y no hubo nada que pudiera evitarlo jejeje, Sesshomaru cambiará a su debido tiempo y ten fe pues recordemos que él también tiene su lado amable y compasivo ya que la pequeña Rin logró ser su acompañante y literalmente lo más valioso en su vida.**

**Ariadnek: ¡Jajaja gracias por tus Chokokisses amiga! Te mando unos de vuelta, Si fue un bruto, perdona por hacerlo tan corto pero ya me estaré esforzando para hacerlos más largos lo juró :) **

**Pataisho: ¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Que alegría saber que te gustará el fic y en especial el último capítulo jejeje, aquí esta la continuación y no desesperes después vendrá más lemon.**

**¡Gracias Totales!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen sino a la sensei Rumiko Takashi, la historia en cambio es mi creación.

N.A.: Publico el día de hoy el capítulo que correspondía al domingo, porque saldré este fin de semana y no tendré tiempo para subirlo, sin más que decir ¡disfrútenlo!

**La concubina del Inuyoukai**

Era una mañana preciosa y después de haberse colocado un precioso kimono rosa pálido con algunas flores rojas y un obi del mismo color, Kagome trato de abrir las puertas que daban al jardín para poder disfrutar de sus alimentos fuera de la habitación.

-Están completamente cerradas-suspiró- Esperaba poder comer junto al río, ¡qué más da! desayunaré aquí y veré con que me puedo distraer- y así lo hizo pero pronto los sucesos de hacía ya tres días vinieron a su mente.

_-Ese día… fue la primera vez que hablábamos de esa manera, además… también me preguntó cuál era mi nombre- pensó para sí._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un enorme demonio perro surcaba los cielos pensando en las palabras que el Taiyoukai Ave de Fuego le acababa de dirigir hacia un par de horas.

-Esas son tonterías- se dijo mentalmente pero instantáneamente vino a su mente el rostro de la mujer humana sonriendo al viento.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la concubina, la cual al escuchar los ruidos provenientes de fuera se asomo por la ventana para poder ver al mononoke descender y transformarse frente al riachuelo; quedando de pie mirándola fijamente.

Kagome estaba embelesada con su ser, jamás había podido apreciar su transformación, puesto que la primera vez había estado demasiado temerosa como para poder alzar la vista y sin embargo ahora no podía dejar de observarlo, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que en menos de dos segundos el majestuoso ser de cabellos color plata ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. Sesshomaru sin romper su profundo mirar a los ojos chocolates le tomo de la barbilla para contemplarla mejor, su aroma delataba su confusión y conmoción al encontrase de esa manera.

-Mujer…-hizo una breve pausa más no pudo continuar su oración puesto que el aroma de la azabache había cambiado de golpe a uno lleno de tintes de tristeza "¿a qué demonios se debía?" -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, con lo que a la joven le pareció fastidio.

Ella no respondió se había quedado congelada, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Y más aún ¿Por qué se había puesto triste?

-Mujer- volvió a repetir exasperado –Te he hecho una pregunta.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese apelativo le había molestado, siempre la llamaba así ¿Por qué ahora había esperado que fuese diferente? El jamás la llamaría por su nombre, nunca sabría cómo sería el escuchar al inuyoukai pronunciar su nombre y sonrió levemente bajando la mirada.

-Mi señor al verlo descender me eh quedado maravillada, jamás eh visto algo igual pero… me ha hecho recordar la libertad que ya no poseo- contestó no mintiendo en absoluto pero tampoco revelando la verdadera fuente de su extraña tristeza.

Los orbes dorados trataron de buscar falsedad en sus palabras pero cuando la nostálgica sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la humana dejo de pensar en ello, sujeto grácilmente su cintura y con su otra garra le tomo de la mano para depositarla en el césped, Kagome asombrada por tal acción no pudo más que mirarlo extrañada.

-Gracias – dijo sonriéndole realmente agradecido al sentir el pasto verde tocar sus descalzos pies.

Ambos se sentaron junto al riachuelo viéndolo correr libremente, su sonido era tranquilizador y encajaba perfectamente con el silencio que reinaba entre ambos seres de diferentes especies.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras yo no esté- dicho esto la chica lo miró sorprendida- Pero no puedes salir de la habitación sin mi autorización- la azabache asintió posando su mirada de nuevo en el río.

Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo mirando al cristalino líquido su mente divagó en el Taiyoukai de fuego de nuevo…

-Sesshomaru, ahora que el Comandante no está tú eres el siguiente al mando es momento de actuar- le decía un fuerte pero ya anciano demonio de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rojos.

El peliplata sin embargo no dijo nada esperando a que aquel molesto ser terminara con su detestable discurso.

-Es momento de eliminar a los humanos, de cobrar venganza por tu padre- dijo con severidad.

Enarcó una ceja sintiéndose molesto ante lo último dicho por el otro demonio –La muerte de mi padre ya ha sido vengada- proclamo con su característico estoicismo.

-Escuché que masacraste a los humanos y a la sacerdotisa que ejecutaron a tu padre, antes de llegar al palacio del Emperador humano, sin embargo esto no termina el problema, los humanos pueden llegar a ser una verdadera amenaza si se unen- le repitió el jefe del Norte.

-No digas tonterías Ootori ¿acaso me estás diciendo qué crees que los humanos son más fuertes que tú e incluso que yo?- le preguntó con sarcasmo ante tal ridiculez dándole la espalda.

El Taiyoukai de ojos rojos se sintió ofendido ante tal declaración sin embargo antes de que el peliplata se marchara le exclamó – Los humanos fueron la perdición de tu padre Sesshomaru, ¡no dejes que se conviertan también en la tuya!.

Y de no haber sido Ootori un fiel sirviente de su padre y colega de su padre, le hubiese arrancado la cabeza tal y como había hecho con Hyouga el demonio que había traicionado a su padre y con el que justamente acababa de luchar cuando el despreciable grupo de humanos había decidido atacarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvió la vista a la mujer de nombre Kagome y le miró preguntándose cómo podía ser aquella criatura tan débil e inferior, un peligro para su especie.

-¿Le pasa algo mi señor?- preguntó la azabache con su dulce voz.

El peliplata se acercó a ella y tomó un mechón de su cabello tan negro como el ébano y largo pero irregular como el agua de una cascada, su aroma a veces era intoxicante y recordó lo que era tenerla entre sus brazos gimiendo de dolor y como la última vez de placer, la tomó por la cintura deslizando con su garra izquierda el kimono de pálido color un poco más debajo de su hombro permitiéndole ver la clavícula y el nacimiento de sus senos, acerco su rostro a esta parte causando que la fémina se estremeciera. Rozo sus hombros con su nariz sin saber realmente el porqué estaba cediendo a sus más bajos instintos, pero luego la mujer gimió y no pudo evitar repasar el mismo camino que había dado con su lengua, causando un segundo suspiro y excitación en ella, la recostó en el pasto y continuo jugueteando con su cuerpo acomodándose sobre de ella y abriendo la prenda femenina solamente lo necesario para poder trazar un camino hasta el vientre bajo de la mujer, ¡gran error! Su aroma se hizo más fuerte y pudo oler la humedad que provocaba ya en ella.

Estaba controlando a su bestia que clamaba por salir y tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, más sin embargo quería tener absoluta conciencia al poseerla para descifrar que era lo que lo volvía tan incoherente, tan irracional tan… ¿necesitado de aquella mujer? ¡tonterías!. Volvió a su cuello probando con sus labios si su piel era tan cremosa como parecía serlo, dejo salir un suspiro junto a su oído a lo cual ella se sujeto de su haori, el peliplata estaba experimentado un extraña sensación, la miro a los ojos y vio que ella hizo lo mismo perdiéndose en los suyos, sintió una suave caricia en sus cabellos y otra en su pecho aún cubierto y sin pensarlo más unió sus labios por primera vez con otro ser, y desde ese instante ya no hubo vuelta atrás la beso hambriento de su ser, desesperado, haciéndole daño con sus colmillos, Kagome quiso separarse de él pero se lo impidió ella continuó forcejeando y el detuvo sus manos con una de sus garras y el resto de su cuerpo con el suyo propio, la chica dejaba caer lagrimas y él no entendía el porqué.

-Me haces daño- gimió en un suspiro la azabache cómo si hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

Al instante siguiente volvía a unir sus labios con los de ella, pero esta vez de una manera diferente, suave no dulce ni tiernamente pero delicado y pudo ver como los orbes dorados se entreabrían mientras ella decidió cerrar los suyos, tomándole del cuello aceptando en su mente que ella nunca sería Kagome para él, ella siempre sería una mujer humana para saciar sus necesidades y placeres, correspondió su beso de manera desesperada dejando que fluyeran en el todas sus inseguridades, su incertidumbre y su deseo carnal.

Se separaron un momento para poder respirar, el Taiyoukai jadeando sin poder controlarse, exasperado por el torrente de sensaciones que fluían dentro de sí y en el aire no podía esperar más y desanudo su obi, dejo caer la pesada armadura hacia un lado sin dejar de verla ni un solo momento como si fuese capaz de desaparecer si lo hacía, ella por su parte le dio un intento de sonrisa cerrando sus ojos y abriendo completamente su kimono abrió sus ojos en los cuáles demostraba que podía tomarla justo ahí, Sesshomaru entonces abrió la parte inferior de sus ropajes y se acomodo lentamente en la entrada de su pequeña ave enjaulada, causándole placer y tormento al tiempo que lo hacía.

-¡Sesshomaru!- gimió su nombre rogándole que entrará por completo en ella, lo necesitaba, en ese momento sentía que sus almas eran una sola llenas de vacío y soledad.

El escucharla jadear su nombre le hizo casi perder el control de sí mismo, besando sus labios con la misma desesperación que ella tenía de él, penetrándola con un delicioso ritmo que no la lastimaba sino al contrario la hacía sonreír, hacía que se aferrara a él; aumentando la velocidad siendo más profundas sus estocadas, aferrándose al pasto para no ceder su peso completamente sobre ella.

Ella no sabía que era ese sentimiento, podía jurar que en ese instante él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, era la primera que se sentía así, su cuerpo vibraba su corazón latía tan rápido que tenía miedo de que se detuviera de golpe en cualquier instante, el calor que cubría todo su ser era tan intenso que la quemaba ¿esto era hacer el amor? ¿así se suponía que debía ser?, el ritmo de la divinidad de cabellera plateada aumentaba y ella dejo de cuestionarse enredando sus piernas en las afiladas caderas, no quería romper aquella unión. El rugió liberando su ser y besando sus labios dejándose caer sobre ella por el cansancio, ella se quedo enredada en su cuerpo jadeando, sonriendo, respirando apenas soportando el peso extra del cuerpo del inuyoukai.

Sesshomaru se recompuso y se dejo caer en el pasto atrapándola en un abrazo poseso, observándola mientras ella antes de dejar al agotamiento llevarla a un largo sueño pudo ver con felicidad que sus ojos seguían siendo dorados, no rojos para luego obedecer a su cuerpo y descansar, el peliplata deseo no pensar por ese instante, tomándose un respiro de su vida en aquel lugar al que nadie jamás podría llegar y del que nunca permitiría que Kagome saliera.

Aun no lo entendía, porque ni siquiera sabía que la princesa a la que él había vuelto su concubina había cautivado su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de las tierras del oeste, en las tierras dominadas por el emperador humano regente del este Endo Higurashi una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Padre, con todo respeto…!- grito el primogénito del gobernante.

-Souta, ya te lo he dicho no hay nada que podamos hacer por tu hermana- decía con pesar el hombre al que las preocupaciones lo hacían ver más anciano de lo que era.

-Esa no es una respuesta aceptable Padre, la vida de Kagome pende de nuestras acciones- le espetó el aún joven hombre.

-Souta, hijo, la vida de Kagome ya no es nuestra le pertenece ahora al nuevo Comandante Perro.

-Entonces ataquémoslo, en el tratado se estipula que ningún Inuyoukai puede matar…- más fue interrumpido por su progenitor.

-Tu hermana no será asesinada- replicó temiendo confesarle la verdad al muchacho de apenas 20 años que le recordaba incesantemente el destino de su única hija pues compartían los mismos ojos marrones de su madre.

-¿Pero..?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-Souta tu hermana no fue llevada para ser ejecutada en mi lugar, tu hermana fue llevada para ser la concubina del nuevo Comandante- hablo como si cada palabra pesara como plomo.

Para Souta Higurashi ese día su alma se cubrió de una oscuridad inmensa y por primera vez el odio nació en su corazón.

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews a las chicas que comentan por primera vez y a quienes siguen esta historia desde capítulos anteriores. En verdad me siento muy feliz por sus comentarios, por agregar a favoritos y dar follow a la historia, ¡las quiero mucho!**

**Sasunaka Doki, MisatoNara, johannaeli_chavez, clara, Sele de la Luna, Guest, Elizabeth, Marlene Vazquez, Bastard Tendencies, Lady Indomitus claro de luna, pataisho, icecream kuraki y skarlet3, por sus reviews ¡Gracias Totales!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takashi, la historia por su parte es de mi creación.

**Advertencia:** Creo necesario hacer esta nota, pues de aquí en adelante en la historia se presentará un amor incestuoso unilateral que trato de manejar del mejor modo, no hay escenas fuertes en este capítulo pero habrá personas unas más sensibles que otras y por ello me disculpo si les incomoda pero eh de decir que esto es parte del fanfic, puesto así vino a mi mente desde un principio. Sin más muchas gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura.

**La concubina del Inuyoukai**

El joven heredero Souta Higurashi, se encontraba completamente furioso, su padre le acababa de revelar una verdad atroz, su preciosa pequeña, su adorada hermana, estaba viva, pero la felicidad que eso pudo ocasionarle se esfumó instantáneamente al escuchar las asquerosas y mórbidas palabras que su padre había pronunciado: Ella era una concubina ahora, era la concubina de un demonio. Llegó como pudo a su habitación pues la ira le cegaba completamente y tras asegurarse de estar solo y no ser interrumpido abrió unos de sus cajones tomando una pequeña cajita de madera y cómo si fuese su más preciado tesoro la abrió tomando de ella un pequeño retrato en pergamino de una niña de ojos azabache.

Y sus manos temblaron a causa de la impotencia que sentía ¿cómo había llegado a suceder esto? ¿Por qué su pequeña hermana había sido arrebatada de sus brazos? Si tan sólo aquella noche la hubiese vigilado como siempre hacia… su amada hermana estaría ahora con él.

Souta Higurashi, tenía cuatro años cuando su pequeña y única hermana nació, su asombro y su amor por ella fueron inmediatos, fue él quien le dijo a su madre que parecía una hermosa estrella y de ahí la emperatriz Sonomi decidió llamarla Kagome. Cuándo la pequeña comenzó a hablar su primera palabra fue algo parecido al nombre de su hermano mayor quien comenzaba a desarrollar una adoración que a los ojos de sus padres era enternecedora; a la edad de ocho y cuatro respectivamente los pequeños príncipes eran completamente inseparables siendo tal que en las noches más oscuras y tenebrosas de tormenta la pequeña azabache corría a dormir junto a su hermano haciendo de ello una costumbre diaria. Sin embargo cuando la princesa llego a la edad de diez años su hermano comenzó a notar como los sirvientes miraban a su querida pequeña, con algo de horror descubrió que el mismo comenzaba a verla de la misma manera, sintiéndose desdichado por la naturaleza de su amor, uno que estaba prohibido por toda ley humana y demoniaca; decidió alejarse de la fuente de su sufrimiento, abandonándola en sus juegos en el jardín, rehuyendo de su compañía durante el día y rechazándola cuando buscaba su protección por las noches, porque aunque ella hubiese crecido su corazón y su -inocencia eran totalmente puras como cuando tuviese 6 años.

— _¡Souta! ¡Souta!— susurraba una pequeña al lado de su futon –Souta despierta por favor- rogaba casi llorando del miedo que le causaba encontrarse sin luz alguna en la habitación._

— _Kagome, márchate— le respondió sin voltear a verla escuchando como los sollozos salían de la garganta de su pequeña._

—_Souta tengo miedo…_

—_Kagome la oscuridad no es mala es solo la ausencia de la luz, en ella no hay nada que te pueda dañar, vuelve a tu cama— le espeto fríamente, luchando con las ansias de su corazón de tenerla junto a él y abrazarla hasta antes del amanecer como solían hacer._

—_Kagome no teme sólo a la oscuridad hermano, Kagome teme porque te has alejado de mí, ¿he hecho algo malo?— preguntaba en forma de ruego sujetando las sábanas que cubrían a su hermano mayor._

_¿Qué si había hecho algo malo? Ahora era Souta quien luchaba por no dejar escapar un sollozo de impotencia de su garganta ¿cómo podía preguntarle aquello? Ella era el símbolo de pureza y perfección, era preciosa y amable, el corazón más puro y noble que había capturado el suyo sin querer casi desde nacer, era él quien estaba cometiendo tan terrible pecado, quien había mancillado tan hermoso cariño._

—_No Kagome no has hecho nada malo – le respondió volteándose para poder mirarla en la penumbra, la niña tenía los ojos clavados en su silueta borrosa por las lagrimas que venían a sus pequeños ojitos —Pero no siempre podremos estar juntos, tu crecerás al igual que yo, y ya no está bien que duermas conmigo, tú debes estudiar y aprender a ser una buena mujer para cuando llegue un buen hombre y te cases con él… mientras yo deberé hacerme muy fuerte y un buen hombre para - pronunció con dolor pero tratando de sonreír, haber dicho aquel corto discurso había quemado su ser de manera dolorosa._

— _¡No quiero! ¡Souta es mío!- le respondió enojada la dulce chiquilla que lejos estaba de comprender la verdad detrás de las palabras del azabache._

_El joven se quedó pasmado ante la declaración de la niña que se aferraba a su torso fuertemente._

— _¡Kagome y Souta siempre estarán juntos! ¡Yo me casaré contigo!- dentro de su tierna y confundida mente por el cambio drástico de su hermano, al tener a su madre postrada ante una enfermedad desconocida por ya más de un mes la idea de perderle de alguna manera a él también le asusto a sobremanera, y si el tener que crecer y encontrar esposos era el problema, entonces se casarían y vivirían por siempre con su padre y de permitírselos Kami con su madre —Yo quiero estar siempre al lado de Souta._

— _¡Kagome!- no pudo contenerse más y abrazo fuertemente su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo —Siempre estaremos juntos, ¡nadie te alejará de mi!- le juro con fervor aquella noche._

— _¿Lo prometes?— le contestó sonriendo y respondiendo al abrazo felizmente._

—_Lo prometo, porque te amo Kagome- dijo dándole un casto beso en su frente._

—_También te amo hermano — le dijo acurrucándose a su lado para poder dormir tranquilamente, su hermano no se iría, su hermano estaría con ella por siempre, se lo había prometido._

Y añorando aquel contacto guardado en su memoria, abrazo fuertemente el retrato de su único amor, le había fallado, la había descuidado un segundo y ahora ya no podía estar más a su lado, ahora un deplorable y asqueroso demonio estaría corrompiendo el precioso ser que jamás había conocido la maldad en el mundo y se odio por ello, pero esta vez se hacía una nueva promesa por su honor y por su vida mataría aquel ser que se había llevado a su amada Kagome y se irían juntos lejos a dónde nadie pudiese encontrarlos, dónde su amor no sería juzgado y ella podría sonreírle de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome sonreía al viento que se colaba a través de la ventana de su habitación, pensando en su familia, en ella misma y también en aquel hombre de ojos dorados que le había hecho descubrir otra parte de su ser, su alma. Porque después de aquella unión tan intensa el dolor había desaparecido, el sentimiento desprendido entre ellos había sido maravilloso y una duda asalto su mente ¿podía enamorarse de un youkai? Su mente se turbo enseguida, eso era lo más masoquista que había podido pensar en su vida, es decir el era hombre que estaba dispuesto a ejecutar a su padre, el mismo que había tomado su virginidad sin ninguna gentileza, que la utilizaba para sus placeres, y también el único que la había hecho sentir de esta manera.

—Deja de pensar en esas cosas tonta— se reprendió a sí misma en un susurro y se puso a investigar la habitación que era ahora su nuevo hogar, tenía preciosos kimonos y sales de baño y jarrones en los cuales poder tener tantas flores como quisiese, tenía también un pequeño baúl el cual se decidía a abrir por primera vez, sacando de él varios pergaminos en blanco y pinceles además de tarros de tinta. Emocionada por haberse podido dar un nuevo pasatiempo comenzó a vaciar el mismo para acomodar todo en su mesita de té — ¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto al llegar al fondo del mismo y encontrar dentro algunos pergaminos ya usados, desenrollo algunos en los cuales estaba plasmada la imagen de un precioso hombre de facciones duras y frías pero contrastantemente con un cálido mirar en sus orbes, quien lo hubiese hecho trataba de transmitir amor en esa pintura, entonces lo detallo mejor y se dio cuenta del enorme parecido que tenía con el Inuyoukai Sesshomaru, pero que a diferencia de él no contaba con una luna en su rostro y solamente tenía una franja en cada una de sus mejillas, llevando además su cabello recogido en una coleta alta; observo otro pergamino en el cual se hallaba ahora un mononoke con forma de perro rodeado de delicadas mariposas —Son las mismas mariposas de la pared… las ha dibujado la misma persona, ¿pero quién?.- guardo con cuidado las pinturas en el mismo mueble y deposito allí el único recuerdo que había traído de su hogar una peineta que su querido hermano mayor le había dado de cumpleaños número dieciséis que tenía por adorno una preciosa flor de loto con perlas blancas.

A su habitación entro por la ventana el poderoso demonio peliplateado sin que ella lo notase.

—Humana— pronunció llamando su atención.

—Mi señor — le sonrió con felicidad.

Sesshomaru no supo que fue lo que le disgusto más, haber llegado a la habitación de la concubina humana sin darse cuenta o la manera en que le sonrió, el no había cambiado su trato, seguía llamándole de la misma manera "humana" y no por su nombre, más sin embargo esto ya no le había causado tristeza, ¿se debería esto a su último encuentro? Se maldijo mentalmente apenas la había visto ayer y ya se encontraba de nuevo con ella sin tener realmente necesidad de complacerse con su cuerpo.

—Eh encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo — y acto seguido le extendió un pergamino con el dibujo del riachuelo y el cerezo.

Sin responder tomo asiento donde siempre junto a la mesita de té y espero a que la mujer hiciese lo mismo.

—Me alegro mucho de verlo, no me gusta mucho la soledad — aquella confesión le extraño, ¿acaso no debería odiarlo? — No me malinterprete — continuo al notar un leve cambio en el modo de mirarla — Estoy muy agradecida con las comodidades y atenciones que me ha brindado aún en estas circunstancias, pero no estoy acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo aislada del resto del mundo— dijo esto último con algo de melancolía.

—Esta es la vida que elegiste, no hay retorno ni vuelta atrás — le dijo indiferente observando a un punto en la nada en el suelo.

En esos momentos Kagome no encontró al hombre que califico del más malvado y cruel la primera vez que lo vio, tampoco a aquel que la había poseído sin miramientos y quiso indagar en su corazón.

—No me arrepiento, porque a pesar de todo no estoy completamente sola, mi Señor Sesshomaru está aquí— dijo sonriendo y mirando al mismo punto en el suelo.

—Sólo eres una concubina, vengo aquí para complacer mis deseos, no para hacerle compañía a una insignificante humana— le espetó recordándole que ella seguía siendo una simple humana a su servicio.

—Pues es mi parte humana la que me hace apreciar su compañía a pesar de no significar nada para usted más allá de ser una sirviente.

Sus orbes dorados se posaron en la mujer de ojos chocolates, tomando su mentón para que lo mirase fijamente a los ojos — Mujer ¿acaso tu no temes a mí el gran Sesshomaru?—la humana contemplo los soles dorados que la penetraban con el peso de su mirada ero en ese instante se dio cuenta, ella no le temía y dudaba haberlo hecho alguna vez, el esperaba que bajase la mirada, que temblara o mostrase alguna debilidad sin embargo ella se mostro dulce —Eh matado hordas de demonios y seres humanos sin tener piedad ni misericordia, eh mutilado y degollado a seres de tremenda maldad y poderío que no podrías imaginar ni en tus más terribles pesadillas, podría acabar contigo en cualquier segundo y probablemente lo haga cuando me canse de ti — termino rozando su cuello con una de sus garras provocando que un hilillo de sangre corriera por la nívea piel.

—No mi señor, mentiría si le dijese que le temo — el peliplata endureció el agarre de su mentón y clavo su pulgar en el labio inferior solo un poco lo suficiente para permitirle seguir hablando — Ni yo misma lo puedo terminar de comprender sé muy bien cuál pudiese ser mi destino pero no temo a lo que me espera a su lado — ambos se miraron intensamente tratando de descifrar al ser que tenía cada cual frente suyo — Mi señor… puedo…

Sesshomaru solamente asintió sin decir palabra alguna como si hubiese entendido el mudo mensaje sin completar y entonces Kagome se abrazo a su pecho aferrándose fuertemente, no podía temerle al Lord del Oeste porque ya no esperaba nada del mañana viviría el hoy y ese era junto a él.

**¡Hola chicas! Y aquí está la entrega de la semana, mis agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que dejaron review el capítulo pasado:**

**Elizabeth: Muchas gracias por pasarte de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos continúes apoyando! **

**Sasunaka Doki: En efecto Souta va a jugar un papel importante en la historia, cuídate mucho y gracias por el review.**

**Eli: ¡Gracias, me da un gusto saber que te encanto la historia! Las actualizaciones son semanales, cada domingo y de ser posible a veces sábados por la noche.**

**Sele de la Luna: Espero no haberme pasado de ternura… es que eh estado estudiando a Sesshomaru en Kanketsu-hen y en los primeros capítulos para lograr llevar a cabo la misma transformación con un ritmo no muy acelerado por favor échame la manita!**

**Claro de Luna: Tienes toda la razón en cuánto a que nuestro peliplata es el número #1 en el campo de batalla, si su nombre lo dice todo xD , pero paciencia para que veas que pasará.**

**Sakata-2: Me honras con tu comentario, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, trato de hacerlos más largos pero juro que así es como salen, me esforzaré más lo prometo! Las actualizaciones son los domingos!**

**Marlene Vasquez: Tú siempre me andas leyendo la cabeza Marlene si un día no se me ocurre cómo continuarlo espero me permitas pedirte ayuda! Gracias por seguir la historia :)**

**MARA: En eso estamos de acuerdo el personaje de Souta originalmente no sería así, sin embargo espero hayas descubierto y entendido en este capítulo la razón por la cual nuestro querido chico ha de tener estos sentimientos, te invito a que continúes la lectura y descubras el desenlace de este personaje. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Y a las chicas que agregaron a favoritos y a follow, a los lectores silenciosos, es un gusto revisar las estadísticas de la historia gracias a ustedes, cuando gusten déjenos un review! Se los agradeceremos mucho.**

**¡Besos y cariños!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen sino a la sensei Rumiko Takashi, la historia en cambio es mi creación.

**La concubina del Inuyoukai**

El inuyoukai de cabellos plateados se retiro de aquella habitación en el medio de la noche, con la luna como único testigo de sus andanzas en medio de las sombras, había pasado hasta el anochecer con la joven humana haciéndola suya hasta saciar su sed de deseo, observándola hasta quedar sumida en un profundo sueño, sin embargo en su camino al castillo se detuvo dándose cuenta de que era observado por un viejo demonio.

—Sal de ahí Totosai— pronunció con clara molestia pero con la serenidad acostumbrada.

—Veo que tus visitas se están volviendo más frecuentes joven Amo— dijo mostrándose por completo frente al señor del Oeste rascándose la cabeza al tiempo.

— ¿Me has estado siguiendo anciano?— su mirada se afilo lo suficiente como para hacer temblar a cualquiera, mas sin embargo ese no fue el caso con el milenario youkai.

—Escucha, escucha antes de que tu genio te impida atender a razones, estuve viajando a una lejana aldea.

—Estás agotando mi paciencia Totosai— le señalo haciendo aparecer su característico líquido verdoso en sus garras.

—Está bien, eh traído un remedio para la joven humana— el Lord de cabellos plateados pareció no inmutarse ni un ápice pero su silencio fue la orden muda para que continuase con su relato— Es probable que aun no sea necesario pero la bruja de la cordillera dijo que debían suministrársele aún cuando no tuviese…— con sabiduría el calvo hombre evito terminar la oración y prosiguió— En fin es necesario que lo comience a tomar con el fin de evitar que quede preñada.

Sesshomaru se relajo de su postura de combate y miro hacia el frente ignorando a su acompañante comenzando a caminar en la penumbra — Puedes proceder— estaba a punto de marcharse pero nuevamente Totosai lo detuvo.

—Ella no debería saber, es lo mejor.

— ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?— pronunció esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Sesshomaru, los humanos son muy diferentes a los demonios; son complejos y llenos de emociones que a nosotros nos son difíciles de comprender, hasta para un youkai de enorme poderío y conocimientos como tú es algo que jamás terminarás de entender.

—Tonterías— y desapareció bajo la mirada atenta y profunda del sabio anciano.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El amanecer llego posándose sobre las tierras del Oeste, al igual que cada mañana Kagome se dio su baño y se alisto para desayunar sus alimentos.

—Anciano Totosai, hay algo raro con mi bebida, no sabe igual.

— ¡Ah sí! Son unas hierbas medicinales para fortalecer tu cuerpo— le respondió con despreocupada actitud, como si fuese algo de lo más normal.

— ¿Para fortalecer mi cuerpo?—preguntó con sincera ingenuidad.

—Muchacha ahora desempeñas el papel de la concubina del Lord, la diferencia entre la fortaleza y resistencia del amo y la tuya es monumental, así que debes cuidarte y alimentarte adecuadamente sino quieres morir de desgaste.

Los colores y tonos más rojos se apoderaron de la curiosa mujer deseando jamás haber preguntado ante la normalidad del milenario demonio para responderle. Totosai siguió con sus actividades y antes de salir observo como terminaba de beber el remedio y se disponía a sacar unos tarros de tinta y papiros.

— ¿Qué haces muchacha?— pregunto observando atentamente como miraba hacia la ventana.

—Encontré estos papiros en un viejo baúl, así que me eh estado entreteniendo pintando en ellos— le respondió sonriente.

—¿Y porque no sales afuera para tener una mejor visión del paisaje?.

—El amo Sesshomaru no me deja salir de esta habitación a menos de que lo haga en su compañía, así que debo permanecer aquí— comentó un poco cabizbaja sin embargo su semblante cambio casi al instante al aparentemente recordar algo — ¡Es cierto! ¡Señor Totosai! — comenzó a rebuscar al fondo del viejo mueble antes mencionado sacando unos papiros con imágenes plasmadas de un hermoso ser y de un mononoke— ¿Usted sabe quién hizo estas pinturas? ¿Acaso había alguien…?— la oji marrón fue abruptamente interrumpida por el anciano quien la miro serenamente.

—Kagome, ¿no les has dicho nada al Amo acerca de estas pinturas verdad?— pregunto poniéndose a la altura de la jovencita.

—N… no— tartamudeo un poco— El amo solo sabe que yo dibujo y pinto en estos papiros, pero no le mostré lo que encontré tampoco lo que eh pintado— contesto aún sin entender.

—Escúchame atentamente princesa, es mejor que no le menciones al amo nada de lo que encontraste, vuélvelo a poner donde estaba— pronuncio levantándose y dándole la espalda.

—Pero…

—El amo no es una persona comprensiva ni bondadosa niña, el no es un ser humano como tú, el es un demonio y no cualquiera es el más sanguinario de todo Japón, no pongas a prueba su paciencia, incluso para mí que tengo cientos de años al servicio de su familia me es desconocida la razón por la cuál te mantiene con vida aún— termino de decirle dejando la habitación — Haz caso de mis consejos pequeña princesa.

La azabache quedo llena de dudas y de preocupación, sentimientos encontrados brotaban en su interior de nuevo, porque todo lo que le había dicho el viejo Totosai era verdad, él era un demonio y ella una humana, y si no fuese porque ella se hubiese ofrecido a sí misma en lugar de su padre, el estar ahí podría provocar una guerra; puesto que la principal ley en el tratado entre ambas especies establecido con el primer emperador Higurashi rezaba:

"_Entre los youkais de cualquier clase así como cualquier ser denominado de la especie humana no podrá existir ninguna clase de unión entre ambas especies, entiéndase de cualquier carácter afectivo o reproductivo; la violación de esta aseveración conllevará a la muerte de ambos seres"_

Era por esto que el castigo que ella había aceptado era mucho peor que la propia muerte del emperador, habían roto el paradigma sobre el cual la sociedad que conocían hoy día había nacido. No le quedo más remedio que llorar, soltar todo aquello que sentía y llorar a mares porque no había manera de salir de aquel dolor. Su corazón estaba confundido dividiéndose entre su lealtad hacia su humanidad, debería sentirse infeliz y miserable por su destino, debería odiar aquel mononoke, debería sentir muchas cosas sin embargo la realidad era otra y esa era que con el Inuyoukai había descubierto nuevas sensaciones y placeres, pero a lo que más temía era a aceptar el hecho de que su corazón hubiese sido cautivado por aquel demonio frío de cabellos plateados que tristemente jamás sería capaz de corresponderla aun si existiese la más remota posibilidad, puesto que así estaba escrito en sus leyes "Entre humanos y demonios el amor jamás podrá existir".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Totosai miraba el cielo azul brillar, tan apacible y hermoso ajeno a las tragedias que conforme a los años pasaban bajo su manto y no pudo evitar evocar el rostro de la jovencita que había dejado atrás, trayéndole a su mente a la primera humana que había conocido en su vida y a aquel triste día, cuando supo que no la vería más.

—Pero hoy si que te ves muy sonriente, ¿a qué se debe pequeña princesa?— le espeto a una sonriente jovencita de manera cariñosa, la cual se encontraba cantando junto al alfeizar de la ventana.

—Anciano Totosai, estoy muy feliz, pero no puedo decírselo debo hablar con mi señor primero— le contesto sonriente mirando sin querer a su vientre plano.

—Pero Izayoi el amo no vendrá hasta dentro de 6 meses la guerra con el clan de los humanos sea vuelto algo realmente peligroso.

—Entonces lo esperaré— termino de hablar sonriendo a los cielos.

"_Pasaron 3 meses para que pudiese darme cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba"_

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Izayoi? Aún si parto ahora mismo no creo estar seguro de poder volver a tiempo con la ayuda de la Bruja de la Cordillera. — le reclamo algo asustado el viejo youkai.

—Estás equivocado Totosai, este niño será producto del amor que mi señor y yo nos tenemos, ¡no me desharé de él!— con lagrimas en los ojos la princesa contesto sin poder creer lo que su viejo amigo le insinuaba.

—Pequeña, el amo no querrá a esa criatura, el es el más poderoso Inuyoukai de todo Japón, la raza pura…

—Mi sola presencia aquí debería bastarte para comprender que mi señor nos querrá, por favor déjame sola— y obedeciendo abandono el lugar.

"_El mes se paso volando y nuestro amo llegó"_

Izayoi esperaba a su señor junto al riachuelo, como hacía cada que volvía de alguna batalla; entonces lo vio, la imagen del mononoke blanco descendiendo de los cielos y aterrizando frente a su amada en su forma más humanoide, sonriendo como siempre. Al igual que ella esperándole con los brazos abiertos.

—Mi señor— sonrió mientras era estrechada entre los brazos de su amado Inu-no Taisho, grande fue su sorpresa y su conmoción cuando lo sintió alejarse y darle la espalda.

—Izayoi… hay que desha…

— ¡No lo digas!— grito llorando postrada en el suelo, todas sus ilusiones, toda su confianza, su corazón se habían roto en ese instante.

—No lo aceptaré como mío, así que te ordenó que lo termines— le reprendió con voz dura y fría.

—No puedo mi señor, es mi hijo, y le amo más que a mi propia vida, es la demostración de mi amor hacia usted, puedes matarnos si quieres, pero no quiero vivir si no lo puedo tener a él— rogaba sollozando negando con la cabeza, mirando la espalda de aquel que le había ofrecido su pecho, y sus sonrisas.

— ¡No puedo matarte!

— ¡Y yo no puedo vivir sin mi hijo! Si alguna vez me amaste Mi señor por favor déjanos ir— suplico con una triste dulzura.

—Entonces te irás— su voz sonó vacía y dolorosa— te marcharás al lejano occidente después de tenerlo, yo mismo te escoltaré y me aseguraré que nadie pueda encontrarte, Totosai se hará cargo de ti de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias Inu-no…— hizo una reverencia, lo más profunda que su estado le permitió y no miro a su amado marcharse.

El gran Lord jamás volvió a ser el mismo, la princesa Izayoi se marcho a tierras extranjeras con su pequeño hijo, un hanyou de cabellos plata y orbes dorados en brazos. La guerra que tanto tiempo había consumido al Lord cesó gracias a un fuerte guerrero que se convertiría en el soberano de su especie el Emperador Takeda Higurashi, un hombre sabio que creó el tratado junto con el Lord del Oeste, el Comandante Perro.

**N.A: ¡Hola chicas QuQ no saben la emoción que me ha dado mirar que hemos llegado a los 60 reviews! ¡estoy que no me la creo! Jamás en mi vida había tenido tantos, muchas gracias de todo corazón, todo es gracias a ustedes.**

**Icecream kuraki: ¡Sí le gusta y la ha amado desde siempre! Nuestra Kag esta confusa, se siente dividida, sin embargo ya se va dejando ver el amor por ahí.**

**Sele de la Luna: ¡Me encanta que te parezca original y que te guste como lo estoy manejando a Sesshy! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D espero te guste este capítulo.**

**Selene Taisho Higurashi: Me alegra que estén bien con lo del tema del incesto, y que me comprendas, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Elizabeth: Se que en este capítulo no ahonde acerca de Sota pero es para ponerle emoción ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Marlene Vasquez: Gracias por aceptar jejeje espero no quedarme sin inspiración pronto! Espero me digas que te pareció este capítulo. Saludos!**

**DjPuMa13g: Jajaja *se emociona, rueda, se ríe, salta de emoción* Que emoción que te guste la historia ¡aquí está tu dosis de la semana! Un beso y gracias por tu review!**

**Sasunaka Doki: Así es el querido Souta también está sufriendo y se encuentra confundido, sin embargo tienes que esperar para ver qué pasará. ¡Gracias por tu opinión!**

**Claudia Gazziero: Para ti los agradecimientos van multiplicados por cuatro xD gracias por ponerte al corriente, yo te entiendo que una tiene montones de trabajo y cosas por hacer y que te des el tiempo para leerme me da un montón de gusto, ojalá hayas disfruta este capítulo y haya saciado tu curiosidad acerca de Izayoi e Inu-no ¡Gracias por tus reviews! P.D.: Yo también me dejaba hacer por Sesshomaru lo que quisiese Jajaja nwn**


End file.
